Love's Affair
by Physco Wolf
Summary: Sara Sidle is the school bad ass and Catherine Willows is the first grade teacher. They're in love and have to hide it from everyone else. The final cnapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

Sara Sidle is the schools bad ass and Catherine Willows is the first grade school teacher. They're in love and have to hide it from the rest of the world.

Sara- 17

Catherine-24

A tall muscular burnette walked down the streets of the small town wearing black baggy jeans, a black tank top that was like a second skin, and black work boots. She had her hands in her pockets and had a blank expression on her face. When she walked around the corner she saw the school and at a fast pace walked up to the doors.

She looked around the hallways and saw that no one was in sight. She looked up at the clock and when it read 11:50 a small smile appeared on her face. She walked down the hallways looking for Catherine's room. When she found it she looked in through the window on the door and saw her writing words on the marker board. She quietly entered the room and walked up to her wrapping her strong arms around Catherine's waist.

A huge smile grew on Catherine's face and she instantly turned around in the strong arms. "Hey Sara." She purred wrapping her arms around Sara's neck. "Hey Cat." Sara whispered into her ear gently kissing her earlobe. Catherine relaxed at the tenderness Sara had and rested her head on Sara's strong shoulder. They stood there for a moment until Sara sat down on the chair and had Catherine resting on her lap with her back against Sara's chest.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Catherine asked looking up at her. "I don't feel like sitting in a classroom full of people I barely even know for the whole day." Sara answered kissing the side of Catherine's forehead. Catherine nodded and understood. She knew that Sara's decision was her own, and that she didn't easily trust people because of what she's been through with her parents. "What are you thinking about?" Sara asked breaking Catherine's train of thought.

"That your decision is your's not any body else's." Catherine answered quietly. Sara nodded and gave her quick kiss. "Love you." She mumbled. Catherine giggled. "I love you too." She loved the way Sara would just come out of nowhere and tell her that she loved her, it made her feel special and even more loved. Sara's lips traveled to her ear lobe and Catherine let out a quiet moan. Sara grinned and nibbled on the sensitive flesh loving the sound of Catherine's moans.

"Wanna come to my place?" Catherine asked whispering into Sara's ear. "Don't you have to teach?" Sara asked. "It's a half day." Catherine answered her kissing her neck. "Ok let's go." Sara quickly answered. Catherine laughed and stood up. Sara immediately stood up and grabbed Catherine's purse for her. She started walking towards the door with Catherine's hand in hers and then she stopped. "Do you have everything?" She asked looking back at her. Catherine nodded and they walked off towards Catherine's car.

When they reached Catherine's they made it inside in record time and Sara was unbuttoning Catherine's shirt. "How about we do it in the bedroom this time?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face remembering the last time they did it in the door way. Sara nodded and swept Catherine off her feet carrying her into her bedroom. Catherine couldn't help but giggle at Sara.

Sara gently set her lover down on the bed and kissed her with fierce passion. Catherine moaned and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck not wanting to let kiss end. Sara's hands slowly unbuttoned Catherine's shirt with her fingers gently massaging the soft skin underneath her. Catherine let out a loud moan pulled Sara's shirt above her head. Her fingers traced the outline's of Sara's muscular stomach feeling the toughness of the muscle and the smoothness of her skin.

Sara unclasped the bra that was covering what she wanted and instantly licked the uncovered hard nipple. Catherine let out a moan and pressed her chest up to her wanting more. Sara took the hard nipple into her mouth and gently nibbled it while her hands undid Catherine's pants. She slowly slid the pants down Catherine's legs and easily pulled them off along with her panties.

Sara's hands gently traveled up and down her legs in a gentle touch and then she moved her lips from Catherine's breast to her stomach and then to her center gently licking and sucking the swollen nub. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her hands in Sara's hair. "God Sara." Catherine moaned raising her hips off the bed with every lick that Sara gave her.

Sara slowly entered her index finger into her while sucking on the swollen nub. "Sara...Oh god." Catherine moaned feeling Sara slowly enter her. Sara's lips traveled up to Catherine's in a scorching kiss while entering another finger into her. Catherine matched their thrusts together and wrapped her arms around Sara's broad shoulders.

Sara could feel Catherine ready to come so she quickened the thrust of her fingers and pressed her thumb on the swollen nub gently stroking it. In an instant Catherine came while moaning in pure lust and love for only Sara. Sara gently kissed the now panting Catherine and then licked up her juices.

Catherine pulled Sara up to her lips and kissed her with full passion. Sara knew that Catherine was about to fall asleep so she pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around Catherine's slim waist and snuggled into her. Catherine did the same and gently kissed her lover.


	2. What You Do To Me

Catherine slowly woke to smell of eggs and sat up slowly. She grabbed a pair of worn out jeans that fit her perfectly and grabbed a white tank top that also fit her perfectly, she then quietly snuck down to the kitchen and watched Sara cook. Catherine always watched as Sara cooked because she would always have a look of concentration and that just made her look cute.

Catherine quietly snuck up behind Sara but she must have herd her because Sara instantly turned around and wrapped her arms around Catherine. "How did you know I was behind you?" Catherine asked looking up at Sara's face with a questionable look on her face. "I could hear you and feel you watch me." Sara whispered into Catherine's ear gently kissing her earlobe. She grinned when Catherine let out a low moan and unwrapped her arms from around her waist. Turning back to the stove.

Catherine slowly placed her hands on Sara's stomach and traced the well shaped abs that were as hard as steel. Her finger tips gently brushed across Sara's tanned skin causing her to stop breathing for a moment. Catherine retreated her hands slowly and grinned. She knew that had driven Sara up the wall because her back was slightly hunched over not strait like it usually was.

"Need help with anything?" Catherine asked watching Sara's hand stir the eggs and hold the pan. "No it's almost done so go sit on the couch and I'll bring it out to you." Sara answered looking over to her with a small smile on her face. Catherine nodded and walked out to the couch and sat down grabbing the remote also. Sara walked out a couple minutes later and handed the plate of food to her.

"Sara you really shouldn't do all this." Catherine said looking over at Sara who sat on the other end of the couch with her feet lying next to Catherine's. "Why not?" Sara asked looking at her with a confused look on her face. "Well you made love to me last night and now your cooking breakfast." She answered in matter of fact voice. "Well I like making love to you and I like making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you." Sara stated. "But if feels like your doing so much and I'm not doing anything." Catherine's voice had become smaller and Sara instantly noticed it. She set her plate on the coffee table and sat next to her lover.

"You do do something, you make me happy, you make me feel loved, and you've stopped from beating the shit outta other people, just looking at you and thinking about you drives me wild, I think that's a lot that you do." Sara said gently while taking Catherine in her arms and gently kissing her. Catherine had tears running down her cheeks and Sara gently kissed them away.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara gently kissing her and saying thank you between each one. Sara laid back and gently pulled Catherine with her so they were laying down wrapped in each others arms.

There's the second chapter it's not much but I wanted to get it down before I forgot it. You'll see more of the badass Sara in probably the next chapter. No this isn't a challenge fic I thought of the idea while I was in school.


	3. Suspended

Okay some of you peoples are having a little trouble understanding what's happening so let me explain, Catherine is 24 she's a first grade teacher. Sara is 17 and is in high school when the story started she was skipping her high school classes ok? If you need me to explain things some more let me know.

Ok now here's chapter 3.

Sara walked down the hallways of the school that were crowded with other students and sighed heavily. "I don't what I'm doing here, I should be out behind the corner store having a beer." She mumbled to herself. She noticed a large group of students circled around each other and walked over to see what was going on.

In the middle of the circle were two tenth grade students beaten the shit out of each other. Sara grinned and with out thinking she jumped in punching one across the face. All the students (guys mostly) started beating the shit out of each other. Sara kept sending students to the ground in a matter of seconds and was barely touched by anyone. She stopped when the teachers and principal rushed in and started pushing students away from each other.

The principal got a hold of Sara and shoved her into the lockers. "Alright Sidle my office now!" Sara wiped the blood from her lip and spit on his shoes. "Alright." Her voice was calm and annoyed at the same time and the principle didn't like it at all. "Sidle your on your way to expulsion if you keep this up." The principal warned frowning at Sara. "I'm so scared, I'm not even here ninety percent of the time so it doesn't matter to me." Sara shot back not caring at all. "Alright let's go." The principal growled pushing Sara forward into his office.

Sara sat in the chair facing the principal with her arms folded across her chest and calm expression on her face. The principal leaned forward in his chair and spoke up, "Sara your failing all your classes and you've only shown up for school for two days and those were the first days of school and now it's the last few month's of school, your gonna half two repeat the eleventh grade, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Sara looked up at him and shook her head with the same calm expression on her face. The principal sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Your suspended for two days. You can leave now." Sara grinned and left the office walking out of the school. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one. She took a long drag and headed for Catherine's house. She walked into the empty house and let out a relaxed sigh. She instantly went for the couch and flopped down on it and turned on the tv for some noise. Slowly she fell asleep.

Catherine sighed heavily as she walked out of the school building and towards her car with a stack of papers in hand. She wanted to get home and snuggle up with Sara. She got home in record time and when she walked into the house she smiled when she saw Sara asleep on the couch. She quietly put her things away and walked over to Sara with a smile on her face. She placed a kiss on Sara's lips and was surprised when she felt Sara kiss back and strong arms pull her down onto the couch.

"About time you got home." Sara mumbled resting her hands on Catherine's hips. "How long have you been here?" Catherine asked looking down at Sara with a questionable look on her face. "Well I got here about quarter to nine." Sara answered her while kissing Catherine's neck softly. Catherine let out a moan and quickly regained control of herself. "You look tired wanna go to bed?" Sara asked looking up Catherine and seeing the tired look on her face. Catherine nodded and stood up. She gasped when Sara lifted her up and carried her towards their bedroom. She couldn't help but giggle and kiss Sara's lips softly while she gently let her down on the bed.

Ok you got a little bit of the bad ass Sara in this chapter. I didn't really feel like describing the fighting scene or the other characters that were mentioned. Next chapter will be up soon and maybe not as short.


	4. Her Past

This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others but hey at least I updated. You'll learn little but about Sara's past in this chapter.

Catherine woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and when she reached over to turn it off Sara's arm was looking for it while her head was face down in the pillow. Catherine smiled and guided Sara's arm to the alarm. Gently she brushed her lips across Sara's shoulder blades where jagged scars rested. Sara let a small sigh and Catherine's smile grew bigger. Catherine knew that the scars came from Sara's parents and hated them for it. They hurt her Sara and she would always hate them for that.

Sara could tell that Catherine was kissing her scars and remembered how they got there. She couldn't believe that she was still alive after living with her parents for so many years. The one thing she feared was becoming just like them cruel and hateful. She feared she would someday hurt Catherine.

Catherine could tell Sara was thinking about her parent because she would stop breathing for a moment or two. Catherine remembered when she saw Sara arguing with them. Sara ended up stealing their car and driving it into the river.

"Cat what are you thinking about?" Sara asked looking up at Catherine while running her hand over Catherine's. "When you stole your parents car." Catherine answered with a small smile on her face. Sara smiled and then kissed Catherine's hand. Catherine laid back down and wrapped her arms around Sara tightly. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine and buried her head in Catherine's hair.

They laid there in silence enjoying the feeling of each other's arms wrapped around them. Catherine remembered that she had to get ready for work and slowly let go of Sara. "I've gotta get ready for work now." Sara nodded and watched as Catherine headed towards the bathroom. Slowly she drifted back to sleep.

After twenty minutes Catherine emerged from the shower wide awake and changed into a pair of tan pants and a white button up shirt. She smiled at the sleeping Sara and couldn't resist kissing her cheek. She brushed her hair and then gave Sara a quick kiss before leaving.

It might be a little before I update again because I gotta writer's block forming in my head.


	5. House Work

Ok I no longer have a writer's block. Yay! So here's chapter five for you. Enjoy!

When Sara woke up she saw that Catherine had gone to work and sighed. She hated being away from Catherine and having to hide their relationship for another year from everybody around them. She knew that they had to keep it hidden because Catherine could end up going to jail and who knows what would happen to herself. She let out a frustrating sigh and punched the pillow next to her leaving a dent in it that quickly went away. She hated when she was pissed off because she had to let her anger out on something and the wall wasn't exactly the perfect thing to hit.

She took a deep breath but felt the anger in her rising. In an instant she punched herself in the cheek telling herself to knock it off. She instantly calmed down and headed towards the shower. She let the water wash away all of her thoughts while closing her eyes and thinking of Catherine. "I should get something done around the house, let's see Catherine said that she needed to get her car fixed and the pipe underneath the kitchen sink needed to fixed also. Sink first car later."

When Sara got out of the shower she threw on a white tank top that clung to her body and a pair of loose fitting navy blue shorts that were of course past her knees and a pair of tennis shoes. She walked into the garage and grabbed her toolbox along with a new pipe for the sink. Looking through her tool box she herd a knock on the door and instantly froze. "Shit." She whispered ducking down and going up to a window to see who was at the door, the principal.

She bit her lip and ducked down again carefully moving through the garage so she wouldn't knock anything over and make noise. For her it was a easy task because she did break into houses on occasions and break into the school also. She ducked down behind the car and watched as the principal looked through the garage window. After a minute he left and Sara sighed with relief, the last thing she needed was to get caught in a garage that wasn't her own.

She made sure that he was gone before going into the house and found that he slid an envelope underneath the door, she wanted to open but it Catherine's name on it and she didn't want to snoop around in her stuff. Putting the envelope on the counter along with her toolbox she went strait to work on the sink.

After an hour she had that job done and was ready to work on the car. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 2 o'clock. She walked into the garage and turned the lights on. She then walked over to the stereo and put in a cd. Metallica filled the large garage and she went strait to work on the car's engine.

Catherine parked her car in the drive way and when she stepped out of her car she herd Sara's music playing. She smiled and shook her head while walking into the garage. She saw Sara's long legs sticking out from underneath the car and her foot moving to the music. She grinned and pulled Sara out from underneath the car surprising her and sitting on the muscular stomach. Catherine couldn't resist how sexy Sara looked while she was sweaty and had little spots of motor oil on her. "Hey hun." Catherine mumbled before locking her lips with Sara's. Sara couldn't resist Catherine's lips as they tasted one another. After several minutes they had to end the kiss for some much needed air. "Hey." Sara whispered raising her head to Catherine's neck slowly licking the soft flesh. Catherine moaned at the gentle yet demanding touch and rested her hands on Sara's shoulders to hold herself up.

Soon enough they were removing each others clothes and kissing with a furious passion. Sara reversed their positions so Catherine was lying underneath her on their clothes so she wouldn't get scratched up or dirty and instantly went for Catherine's nipples. With each lick, suck, and nip Catherine's moaned grew louder. Catherine's hand roamed over Sara's back and she felt herself overload with pleasure. Sara slowly moved down from Catherine's breast's to her stomach then to her center. She slowly licked and tasted Catherine while moving with her rocking hips.

"God, Sara." Catherine moaned feeling Sara's tongue on her center. Sara increased the strokes of her tongue while easily sliding two fingers into her wet lover. She pumped her fingers in and out enjoying the sounds of Catherine's moans turning her on even more. Catherine could barely contain her cries of pleasure as Sara continued to assault her swollen nub and pumping of her fingers. A few more licks and long sucks later Catherine came and Sara happily licked up her lovers juice.

Catherine breathed heavily for a moment while Sara held her close and kissed her forehead. Catherine had a smile on her face and in one quick movement she had Sara trapped underneath her. She instantly brought her lips up to Sara's and kissed her long and slow. She could feel Sara tense up and slowly moved her lips to her ear. "Please relax, I need to feel you." Catherine whispered gently kissing Sara's ear lobe. Catherine knew that Sara didn't like to be touched but she needed to feel her and see her in pleasure and happiness.

Sara bit her lip and nodded. Catherine smiled and whispered to her, "Relax, please." Sara did and knew that she could trust her lover. Catherine slowly moved her lips down to Sara's neck, then shoulders, then collarbone, and then her breast. She gently kissed each breast and gently sucked on the hardened nipples. Sara closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep her moan quiet. Catherine instantly knew that Sara was hiding her moan and so she slowly moved her lips up to Sara's lips. "Please let it out." Catherine gently commanded while brushing her lips across Sara's.

Sara nodded and as Catherine moved back down to Sara's breasts Sara relaxed even more. Catherine gently massaged the hard nipples with her tongue and this time Sara let out her moans of pleasure and Catherine took them in marveling the sounds. Her hands roamed down the muscular body underneath her and finally stopped when they reached Sara's center. She removed her lips from Sara's breasts and gently kissed her way down.

Catherine gently licked Sara's center and would gently suck on the swollen nub. She could feel that Sara would soon release so she slowed her licks down and very slowly sucked on the swollen nub. Sara moaned and could feel herself release. Catherine graciously licked up Sara's juices just as Sara had done to her. She slid her way up to Sara's lips and gently kissed her. They stayed their holding each other and kissing one another.

Sara slowly stood up and before Catherine could get up she found herself in the strong arms of her lover. Catherine giggled as Sara carried her inside completely forgetting their clothes.


	6. Wake Up Call

I felt like adding this small chapter to the story and in the next chapter you'll see the bad ass Sara.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes and felt the urge to close them again when the sun beamed on her. With a groan she pulled the blanket up over her head shielding herself from the light. When she slowly pulled the blanket off her face she saw that Sara was still asleep and was surprised since she was always up before her. Slowly she traced the side of Sara's jaw line and marveled the soft skin.

She let out a relaxed sigh and slowly let her hand travel down to Sara's neck and then her chest where it stayed. Carefully watching the expression on Sara's face which was a content one and smiled. Carefully she sat up and threw some clothes on before heading downstairs. She wanted to make Sara breakfast today.

She debated on what to cook for Sara, eggs or pancakes. In the end she decided pancakes because she knew Sara loved them. She got everything that she needed for the pancakes and began making them.

Sara tossed and turned while she slept and then immediately sat up with beads of sweat covering her forehead and taking deep breaths. She instantly went to the shower and stood in the hot water and taking the soap to her body. She didn't realize how hot the water was completely red all over. She was glad to get the feeling of hands off her body. Catherine's hands she loved but eventually it felt like her father was touching her later on in the day or night. She put on some black shorts and a black tank top before heading down stairs.

She slowly walked down the stairs and watched as Catherine made breakfast. A smile spread across her lips as she watched Catherine moved around with gracefulness. She walked into the kitchen and rested against the door frame watching her. Catherine didn't notice that Sara was there watching her. She gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist but immediately relaxed when she felt Sara press her body up against hers. She instantly leaned back into the strong body behind her and closed her eyes.

"You hungry?" Catherine asked smiling when she felt Sara's lips on the back of her neck. "Yeah." Sara mumbled not taking her lips off Catherine's neck. Catherine loved the feeling of Sara's lips on her and she couldn't help but smile at the feeling. "After we eat I need to go to the grocery store." Catherine whispered into Sara's ear gently nibbling on her earlobe. "I'll go with you." Sara muttered running her hands up and down Catherine's front.

"If people see us together they'll think were going out and you and I both know that we can't keep our hands off each other for more than a minute." Sara grinned and nodded, "Fine I'll stay here and work on the car." Catherine nodded and grabbed a fork that had part of pancake on it and fed it to Sara. Sara grinned and ate it, then she did the same to Catherine feeding her.


	7. Group Problem

Finally had time to get up another chapter. Yay!

Sara shouted at the car while pulling herself out from underneath it with her face covered in motor oil. She grabbed a bucket and shoved it underneath the car where the oil was leaking out from and then kicked the side of the car leaving a dent in the side. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the car glaring at the floor that was covered in tools. Grumbling she walked back into the house and grabbed her wallet and started walking towards the autoshop.

While she was walking a group of people were jogging towards her and before she knew it she was tackled to the ground face first. "Sidle! Ya shit head we've been looking all over for ya!" The seventeen year old sitting on Sara's back shouted. "Yeah, yeah, your concern is very touching but will you get off me ya shit head!" Sara was obviously pissed and her friend could tell. "Relax Sara, we're just happy to see you and talk to you." The teen on Sara's back said jumping off Sara.

Sara stood up and looked at her group of friends, the one that just got off her back was about her height and just as muscularly built but a little chubby, he had blonde messy hair and wore blue jeans and a white tank top, his name was Jet. Her other two friends were sort of lanky but short and tall. The girl was sixteen and had shoulder length black hair, she was short, her bottom lip pierced with a dragon shaped diamond on it, a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a purple hoody, her name was Jessica. The other boy was tall and lanky, he had short brown messy hair, and wore baggy black jeans and a navy blue hoody, his name was Josh.

"Sara we're in a jam and we need your help." Jet blurted out while shoving his hands in his pockets. "What kind of jam and what kind of help?" Sara asked knowing what the answer would be. "Well we kinda sorta owe 5 grand to Big Mike, we need help getting the money." Josh answered rubbing the back of his neck. Sara shook her head and then shouted, "What the hell do I look like a fucking ATM? I don't got 5 grand! How the hell do you want me to get this money? And how the hell could spend 5 grand?" All three them looked away from Sara with there hands in their pockets obviously not ashamed.

"Well we while you were off doin something we kinda bought some weed, beer, food, you know the usual stuff we buy." Jet answered. Sara rolled her eyes and started walking towards the autoshop. Jet, Josh, and Jessica immediately followed. "What so your just gonna leave us hanging?" Jessica asked walking in front of Sara to stop her. Sara looked down at her and sighed, "Look you guys I've been clean for a good eight months, that means I haven't been smoking, drinking, robbing stores or anything, Ok if I can do it you sure as hell can." Josh and Jet were confused but Jessica wasn't.

"Sara if we don't get Big Mike the money he's gonna kill us ok? If we get him the money we'll get off everything, you just gotta give us a chance." Jessica reasoned with her. Sara sighed and thought for a moment. "I'll see how much I have, If I don't have enough we'll do another job." Sara offered looking at the three of her friends with pity. "When do you have to have the money by?" Sara asked afraid of the answer. "Next Monday." All three of them answered. Sara nodded and started to walk home.

Sighing Sara walked into the house and took her shoes off and placed her wallet on the counter. She walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. "How the hell can they spend 5 grand on beer and food? Weed I understand, but food and beer." She muttered to herself while throwing her arm over her eyes. "I should work on the car, Cat will be home soon." She told herself while walking out to the garage. She went under the car and took off the part that needed to be repaired and placed it on the counter.

Catherine pulled up in the drive way with the back seat of her car filled with groceries and smiled. "At least I'm home, now I gotta put the groceries away." She said to herself getting out of the car and grabbing bags of groceries.

Sara saw that Catherine was home and went out to the car to grab the rest of the groceries. When she got inside Catherine just opened the door. "Hey." Catherine got out surprised by Sara's sudden appearance. "Hey, I got the rest." Sara said walking by her and giving her a quick kiss. Catherine shut the door behind her and followed Sara into the kitchen. She knew something was up and decided to ask. "Sara what's wrong?" Sara stood still for a second wondering if she should tell Catherine or not. "Um, nothing, working on the car has just been frustrating."

Catherine nodded and started putting things away. She knew something else was bugging her but decided to let Sara either tell her or work it out on her own. Sara knew that Catherine probably didn't by her answer but knew that she wouldn't ask her anymore questions on the subject.

After five minutes all the groceries were put away Sara was grabbing a cup out of a cupboard until she felt Catherine's arms around her waist. Catherine pulled herself closer to her lover until there was no space between them and rested her head on Sara's shoulder. "Come with me." Catherine whispered into her lover's ear gently pulling her towards their room. Catherine led them into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Strip." She ordered gently placing a kiss on Sara's cheek. Sara didn't argue, she was pretty much hypnotized by Catherine's eyes. Catherine watched as Sara removed her shirt revealing her muscular body. When Sara was done she started to remove her clothes also. She could feel Sara's eyes on her and moved her body a little so Sara couldn't see what she wanted. Sara moaned and stood where she was.

Catherine stepped into the shower first and then had Sara get in. Slowly Catherine ran her hands up and down Sara's broad back marveling how solid and how soft it was. Sara closed her eyes and relaxed under Catherine's hands. Catherine grabbed the soap and luffa and gently scrubbed Sara's back. She could tell Sara was enjoying the little massage and smiled. She had the strong Sara under control.

After a minute she moved to Sara's arms and stomach while gently running her hands over the strong muscles their. She knew her Sara was relaxed because of her slow breathing and relaxed posture. She hoped that whatever was bothering Sara would go away fast, she hated seeing Sara confused and lost looking.

I promise in the next chapter you'll see some bad ass Sara. I just couldn't really find a place for some bad ass in this chapter.


	8. The Job

This chapter is the longest one so far, I hope you like this chapter! Please send a review or two.

Sara sat alone on the couch in the empty broken down house trying to think of the perfect store for the job. She gently drummed her pen against her head and bit her lower lip. 'If we go to Bower's Party Shop we can get at least 3 thousand there, we'd have two minutes to get the money and get out. First step create a power surge so the alarm system resets and has to manually be turned on, remove the video and audio plug out cords to the security camera.' Sara knew that she had it all worked out now she just needed another store that had 2 grand in it's safe.

'We can't take the autoshop, they improved their security system to state of the art equipment. The gas station has slight problem with their security system, it short circuits leaving all the power off in there for a good five minutes.' Sara decided on taking the Party Shop and the Gas Station and then headed out to find Jet, Josh, and Jessica. Knowing exactly where they'd be she headed towards the Liquor store.

When she reached the back of the store she found them sitting on old crates talking and sipping beer. "Alright you guys I don't have enough money for you so we have to do two jobs instead of one. Bower's Party Shop and the Gas Station. I've got it all figured out, I'm gonna do most of the work so I need you guys to be on the look out while I'm in there, you guys are gonna hide out in the trees and watch at Bower's. At the Gas Station I'll go in through the back where the broken window is and go on from there, you guys again will be on the look out, got it?" They all nodded and got themselves ready for the job.

Sara sighed heavily as she walked around the town with her hands in her pockets. She hated times like this, when she needed to be the one who did everything because she couldn't rely on anyone of her friends. 'Catherine has a conference meeting tonight so she won't get back till 11.' She told herself while crossing the street. She walked to Catherine's with her head held low feeling the shame of what she was about to do later on. When she got inside she walked over to the couch and practically fell down onto it. Instantly she fell asleep.

Images of blood and a screaming young girl filled Sara's mind as she tossed and turned on the couch. The images became more real to her as she tried to block them out and then more images of a young girl being beaten by her father and mother. Sara bolted up and hit her head on the coffee table. "How the hell did I get down here?" She asked herself rubbing her head and clearing the images of what just happened out of her head. Looking outside she saw that it was dark out and when she looked up at the clock she saw that it was 11:45. "Isn't Catherine supposed to be home by now?" She asked aloud while rubbing her head.

She got up and walked up stairs grabbing her black clothes, gloves and mask and left the empty house. She walked to Jessica's house and walked in without knocking. Jessica's parents treated her like she was another daughter and Sara loved that. Sara noticed that Jessica's parents weren't around so she headed towards her room and knocked. "Hey Jessica you in there?" Sara asked slowly opening the door.

"Yeah come in Sara." Sara walked in and nodded to Jessica. "Hey, you ready?" Sara asked slipping the black hoody over her head and slipping the gloves on her hands. "Yep, Jet and Josh are already sitting up in the trees with there stuff." Sara nodded and waited for Jessica before heading out towards the store.

Jessica took her position in the tree and was constantly looking around for anyone. Sara grabbed a cord that lead to a power line and cut it with a pair of wire cutters and watched as the faint light's in the store went out. Quickly but quietly she walked up to the back door and unlocked it. In a flash she was inside and standing up against the wall below the security camera, she reached up and grabbed the audio and video cords pulling them out, she ran quietly behind the counter and opened the register grabbing the money, then she went to the safe below the register cracking it open grabbing the cash in it. Then she closed both the register and safe and walked up to the security camera plugging the audio and video cords back in place. Without a sound she got out the back door.

She leaped over the fence that lead to the trees where Jessica, Jet, and Josh were carrying the bag of money lazily. "You did it!" Jet congratulated slapping Sara hard on the back. "Let's count this to see if we have enough." Sara ordered walking past them towards a barely lit area in the park with her head low.

After about five minutes Sara had the money counted and was resting her head in her hands. "We have 6 grand. We don't need to hit the gas station." Sara mumbled while stuffing the money back into the bag. Before she knew what happened she was hit hard in the back of the head with a rock. "Sorry Sara it's just business." Jet whispered in her ear before grabbing the bag of money and walking off with Jessica and Jet. Sara laid there and slowly slipped into darkness.

Sara slowly woke from the darkness that engulfed her and felt her head pound and her body frozen stiff. She pushed herself up ignoring the pain she felt all over her body and stood up shakily. "Them bastards." She whispered. Feeling her body go numb she rubbed her legs to get some warmth into them and then she did the same to her arms. "God I'm such a fuck up." She whispered while starting to walk but only succeeding in falling. "I've got to get home to Catherine." She forced herself up again and took slow steps so she wouldn't fall down.

After a hour and a half she made it to the front door of Catherine's. Slowly and quietly she opened the door and saw Catherine sitting on the couch reading a book. She was afraid to approach her but knew she would have to sooner or later but she wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30.

Catherine looked up from her book and saw Sara. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked getting up and walking over to her with concern in her eyes and voice. Sara wanted to tell her that her friends betrayed her but she didn't want to look weak in front of the one that she loved and swore that she would protect till her last breath.

Catherine took her in her arms and hugged her tightly, she then took a step back and saw the lostness in Sara's eyes. "Baby, please tell me what happened." Catherine pleaded cupping Sara's cheek in her hand. "My friends they, aren't who I thought they were." Sara whispered looking away from Catherine's eyes. Catherine whipped the dirt of Sara's face and gently kissed her. "It'll be ok, I promise." Sara nodded and wrapped her arms around her lover tightly, seeking comfort that she longed for. Catherine knew that it takes a while for Sara to trust people and knew that she would be deeply hurt by this. "Come on let's go lay down." Catherine gently whispered leading Sara to their bedroom and laying them down holding Sara in her arms.


	9. Faded Memories

Sara slowly woke to Catherine gently stroking her hair and she liked the feeling. Catherine gently kissed Sara's cheek and snuggled into her. Sara automatically wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her hair. 'Their gonna pay.' Sara told herself while slowly remembering what happened. Feeling stupid that she let her guard down with them she slightly growled. She soon fell asleep while thinking of where to find Jet, Josh, and Jessica.

Catherine had gotten up before Sara who was still asleep and was making lunch for them. She walked up stairs to her room and saw Sara still asleep. She smiled and crawled up next to her. "Sara it's time to get up." She whispered into Sara's ear while gently nibbling on her earlobe. Sara slowly woke up and could feel her head pound but could also feel the pleasing sensation of Catherine's lips. "I'm up." She mumbled stretching to her full height and then rubbed her eyes. Catherine watched as Sara's muscles moved every time she would move and was amazed by them.

"I made lunch in case you were hungry." Sara's eyes immediately opened at the mention of food and was instantly up. Catherine couldn't help but laugh and Sara found the sound soothing for both her headache and body. "I'm starving." Sara mumbled while pulling Catherine up into her arms and carrying her downstairs. Catherine instantly wrapped her arms around Sara's neck pulling herself closer to her. "What did you make?" Sara asked feeling her stomach growl. "Spaghetti." Catherine answered while resting her head on Sara's chest.

"Sounds good." Sara whispered while setting Catherine down on the kitchen chair and gently kissing her. "Your plate's on the counter." Sara grabbed the plate and attacked it. Catherine watched as she devoured her food. "Slow down a little hun." Sara nodded and slowed down on her eating, at this point she could feel her stomach getting full very quickly. When she finished the plate she put it in the sink and leaned against the counter staring at the floor.

"Hey Cath, can I take you somewhere?" Catherine looked up at her and smiled. "Where do you want to take me?" Sara looked up at her and answered, "Somewhere special." Catherine smiled and nodded. Sara nodded her head and gave her long and passionate kiss before heading upstairs. Catherine smiled to herself and finished her plate of food.

Sara grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed some extra clothes of Catherine's and hers and a couple of towels in it. 'Some time with Catherine will do us both some good.' Sara said to herself while changing her clothes. She changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans and a navy blue tank top. When she was done she walked downstairs and found Catherine washing dishes, quietly she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Hun I'll finish up the dishes, you go change and get ready to go." Catherine turned around in Sara's strong arms and kissed her lightly before heading upstairs.

Sara watched as she walked up the stairs and then turned her attention to the dishes. Catherine came down a few minutes later wearing a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. Sara watched her for a moment then grabbed the duffel bag she packed and walked towards her. "You ready?" Catherine nodded and walked out the door swaying her hips a little because she knew that Sara was watching her. Sara was watching and then instantly snapped out of it and locked the door. "Are you driving?" Catherine asked grabbing the duffel bag from Sara and putting it in the back seat. "Yeah." Sara held open the car door for Catherine and firmly shut it when she was in the car. Catherine watched with a smile on her face as Sara got in the car.

"Hun, where are we going?" Sara looked over at Catherine and smiled, "I told you somewhere special." Catherine grasped Sara's hand and entwined their fingers together. Sara smiled and started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

After an hour of driving Sara pulled the car into a drive way on a dirt road. "We're almost there so relax." Sara said smiling over at Catherine who was looking very agitated. She nodded and continued to watch the road ahead of her. Sara's smile grew bigger as she saw the turn up ahead. Instead of turning she went strait forward. "Uh, Sara you're off the road." Catherine pointed out while looking over at her. "I know, where I'm taking you is over this hill." Catherine couldn't wait till they made it over the hill and when they did she gasped.

"It's beautiful." Catherine whispered while looking at the lake and waterfall that filled it. Sara smiled at her and parked the car. Catherine got out and starred at the waterfall. "It's beyond beautiful." Sara walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her in a protective hold. "It's not nearly as beautiful as you." Sara whispered. Catherine smiled and put her arms around her back wrapping them around Sara.

"No your even more beautiful." Sara grinned, "I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome." Catherine laughed at this and gently kissed her. "Come on." Catherine followed with their hands entwined. Sara lead them to a huge tree that had roots sticking out of the ground and it looked like a bench. Sara sat down first and Catherine sat between her legs. Catherine laid back against Sara enjoying the feeling of Sara's rock hard body. They had sat there for only a minute and the events that happened the night before faded away.


	10. Harsh and Gentle

Here's chapter 10.

Sara let out growl as sweat poured down her body and threw another punch at the tree and could feel the wood snap under her fist. "If those think I'm gonna let them get away with what they did to me they're sadly mistaken." She growled while leaping in the air and side kicking the tree causing it to snap. Looking around noticing that she cleared the area of any standing trees she moved on to another part of the woods with anger feeding her rage.

Satisfied that the area was clear she sat down on a tree trunk and grabbed a bottle of water that was lying near her feet. She knew that continuous work out was increasing her muscles and Catherine noticed it as well. Sara knew that when she found Jet, Josh, and Jessica they would probably have guns so she started running every morning till she couldn't run anymore, that ended up being almost the whole day.

Removing the tape from her hands she stood up and instantly regretted it. Pain shot up her whole entire body, she flopped back down onto the tree trunk and sighed. "I over did it." She mumbled. Slowly she got up and grabbed her bottle of water before walking out of the woods and towards the car. She closed her eyes for a moment and rested her against the back of the seat. Starting the car she drove home wanting to sleep.

When she got home she took a deep breath and opened up the car door stepping out of it. Her legs burned and so did the rest of her body. She stared at the stairs and cursed at them. "Fucking steps, I hate you." She mumbled. Opening the door she almost fell down because she couldn't lift her legs up to walk.

Catherine walked out of the kitchen to see if someone was here because she herd someone cursing and gasped at what she saw, Sara leaning up against the wall clearly exhausted. "Hun you over did it again didn't you?" She asked walking over to her lover and wrapping an arm around her waist to help her walk to the couch. "You probably won't make it up the steps so just lay here." Catherine commanded before walking back into the kitchen. She came back out a couple minutes later with a bowl of cold water and a towel. Slowly she removed Sara's tank top and then her pants.

Catherine set the towel in the bowl of cold water and then ringed the wet towel out before whipping Sara's forehead, neck, and shoulders. She then had Sara lay on her stomach and slowly ran the towel up and down her sore back and legs. For Catherine this was the best thing in the world, besides making love to Sara. She could feel the rock hard muscles on Sara's back twitch and gently kissed the twitching muscle.

Sara was enjoying Catherine's treatment and knew that she had repay her later on. Letting out a small sigh she slowly drifted to sleep. Catherine watched as Sara's body grew more relaxed and could tell that she was sleeping. She gently kissed Sara's cheek and then continued to massage the aching body.

After an hour Sara woke and could feel something soft on her legs. She looked behind her and saw Catherine's head resting on her legs. She noticed that her body no longer hurt and slowly removed her legs from underneath Catherine's head and stood up. She stretched for a good minute before carrying Catherine up to their bedroom. Catherine slowly woke up and was confused for a moment not knowing where she was until she felt Sara's arms around her.

Seeing Catherine awake she gently kissed her. "Go back to sleep." Catherine shook her head and then pulled Sara's head down for a long passionate kiss. "I'm not tired." Catherine mumbled gently kissing the side of Sara's neck. Sara laughed a little and gently tossed her lover onto the bed. "You know I owe you for the massage, so you get to choose what you want me to do." Catherine grinned evilly and pulled Sara closer to her whispering into her ear. Sara's eyes went wide and Catherine smiled.

Sara slowly relaxed and let Catherine trace her fingers over her well muscled stomach. "Sara, you don't owe me anything, having you here is well over enough" Sara smiled and gently brushed her lips across Catherine's. Slowly Sara removed Catherine's shirt and bra gently kissing her from her neck to her chest. Sara's hands slowly undid Catherine's pants and removed them along with her underwear. Gently Sara laid Catherine down onto the bed and slowly kissed her way down the smooth stomach and thigh's.

A low moan escaped Catherine's lips as Sara gently kissed her way down to her center. Gently licking and sucking Sara received a loud moan from her lover and smiled. Slowly she entered a finger into her and slowly thrust in and out. "Sara..." Catherine's voice was a low moan and Sara drank it in loving the sexiness it held. Sara picked up the speed of her thrusting and then entered in a another finger. Catherine's moans filled the house and Sara moved up to her lover's lips capturing them in a fierce kiss.

Catherine's arms wrapped around Sara's broad back as Sara continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her. Sara's lips moved down to Catherine's breast's and she instantly took in a nipple gently nibbling on it and sucking it. Catherine tightened her grip on Sara and thrust her hips against Sara's hand wanting, craving more. Sara could tell what Catherine wanted and gave it to her, she increased the speed of her thrusting and soon had beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Sara moved her lips and tongue back down to Catherine's center and she licked the swollen nub and gently nibbled on it. Catherine let out a loud moan and came. Sara pulled her fingers out from her lover and licked up Catherine's juices before crawling up to capture her tired lover's lips. Catherine could taste herself in Sara's kiss and smiled. "How was that as payment?" Sara asked gently stroking Catherine's hair. "I think that was excellent." Catherine whispered resting her head on Sara's shoulder gently kissing the skin there. Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist pulling her closer to her enjoying the feeling of their body's pressed together.

I like it when people send me reviews, so wanna be a darling and review.


	11. Haunted and Hopeful

This chapter's is a little bit short, sorry. It took me a while to update so I apologize for that too. Well with that outta the way here's chapter 11!

Sara sighed as she walked down the street bored out of her mind. Catherine was at school teaching the little kids and she had nothing to do. She didn't feel like working out and knew that she was strong enough to take down Jet and Josh. Earlier in the week she found out that Jessica had moved to Michigan and was glad for that. She couldn't find the guts to even think about hitting Jessica. She was like a sister to her. Jet and Josh were different story.

She looked up at the street sign and saw that she was near her old home. She slowly walked down the street that lead to her old house that her parents use to live in and watched her surroundings seeing that a few things had changed. After ten minutes of walking she stood in front of her old home. The windows were broken and it looked run down. She herd that her parents moved and was glad. She was about to walk up to the house but stopped and put her foot down and then raised it again in an attempt to take a step. "Come on Sidle it's just a stupid old house." She told herself before walking up to the gate that lead to the house.

She slowly raised her hand and pushed open the gate. A wave of memories entered her mind and she quickly shook her head before they over took her. She looked around the yard and remembered running away from her father with tears running down her face. She walked on further and remembered when she was playing with some old trucks on the ground when her mother came out and dragged her inside. She walked up the steps and could hear the boards creek.

Her hand slowly made its way to the door knob before she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. _"Get your ass back hear Sara Sidle!" Sara ran from her father who held a bloody belt in his hands while chasing her. "Get away from me!" She yelled while running away with blood dripping down her back._ "Get away." Sara whispered while holding her head tightly. "Get away, get away, get away." She kept whispering while slowly crawling off the porch and onto the ground. The vision slowly started to fade as she reached the gate and then completely disappeared as she opened the gate and left.

"Fuck!" She yelled while slamming her fist into the ground causing dirt to fly up. She slowly got up on her feet and looked back at the old house. She ran from the house running as fast as her long legs could take her. In a matter of minutes she was back in town in front of the school. "Maybe seeing Catherine will calm me down." She muttered to herself before walking towards the window of Catherine's class room. She peered through the window and saw that she was grading papers while her students were doing their spelling words. She grinned and slowly opened the window. She made sure she didn't make a sound and jumped in. "Hey you should really lock your window." Catherine looked up and smiled at Sara. The students all looked back at Sara and all shouted Sara's name.

"Hey guys." Sara said waving at them as they all ran up to her and hugged her. "Sara we missed you! You haven't been here for days!" One of them shouted. Sara chuckled and told them that she had to go out of town for a little while. When all the students returned to their seats Sara walked up to Catherine and looked at what she was doing. "I can help out?" Sara asked looking down at her with a questionable look on her face. "Of course, here you can correct these." Catherine answered while handing her a stack of papers. Sara nodded and started correcting papers. The one's that were A's and B's she drew a smile face on with a great job and with the lower grades she drew a smile face that looked like it had a hopeful face on it and she wrote 'study a little bit more.'

Catherine liked Sara's method of correcting papers because it made the student's feel good even if they didn't get an A or B. When Sara handed back the papers she explained to each student what they did wrong and helped them understand it a lot better. That's what made Catherine smile. She loved the way Sara handled children, she hoped that when Sara turned 18 they could start a family together. 'I hope we can have a family.'

Send me some reviews! Please.


	12. Sort Of A Family, Right?

Here's a small chapter that I felt like adding for all you loving fans out there. Reviews of all kinds are accepted and appreciated. On with the small chapter!

Sara walked around the park watching the brown leaves fall from the trees and felt the cool crisp air brush across her. She looked around feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around and continued to until she spotted a small Golden Retriever puppy staring up at her with sad big eyes. "What are you looking at?" She asked the dog before seeing that it was starving and shivering. "You must be looking for some food and a nice place to stay huh?" She asked the puppy before crouching down and scooping the puppy up in her arms. She placed the puppy inside her hoody and held it up so it's head was sticking out.

"Let's get you some food." Sara mumbled while walking towards the party store. She bought a bag of chips, cookies, and a bottle of water. Outside of the party store she took the puppy out of her hoody and opened the bag of chips and fed it. "Well your either a girl or a boy so which is it?" Sara looked at the puppy who was happily munching on the chips and sighed. She looked down and found out it was a girl. "Ok, that's over with. I don't think Catherine wants to keep a puppy in the house. But hey I can sneak you in just as long as your quiet and don't piss or shit on anything." The puppy looked up at her and barked happily at her. "I guess I have to call you something, what about Annabell?" The puppy barked and Sara nodded. "Annabell it is then."

'Ok Catherine's home, I can keep Annabell in the closet for a little while.' Sara thought to herself while opening the front door and sticking her head in. The puppy looked up at her and was about to bark until Sara put her hand around it's mouth. "Shh." Sara walked towards the closet and was about to open it till Catherine walked down stairs. "Hey hun, what are you hiding?" Sara shook her and hid the puppy behind her back trying to put it in her hoody. "Nothing, I'm not hiding anything." "Sure, then how come your hands are behind your back when you usually have them in your pockets?" Sara looked at the ground nervously and quickly thought of something. "It's a new thing you know keep your hands behind your back, to keep people guessing what's behind your back." Catherine looked her up and down saw a stream of water hitting the floor.

Sara could feel Annabell pee down her back and on her pants and bit her tongue. "There's something behind your back." Catherine stated folding her arms across her chest. Sara knew that look, the look of 'No Sex For A Month' she had that before and that drove her nuts. "Don't kill me, but I uh, kinda found a um, a uh, puppy." Sara struggled to get while pulling the small puppy from behind her soaked back. Catherine's eyes lit up at the site of the puppy and she instantly took it in her arms. "Oh, you are just the cutest little thing!" Sara smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, she kinda needs a place to stay and we could, you know take care of her." Sara got out while looking at how Catherine and Annabell reacted to one another.

"Well of course she's gonna stay here, winter's coming and she needs a nice warm house and a loving couple to take care of her!" Catherine beamed while hugging the small puppy. "Good, her name's Annabell, if that's ok with you?" Sara asked while walking up to her lover and new puppy. "Of course that's a beautiful name." Catherine agreed pulling Sara in for a passionate kiss. "You do know that we have to potty train and everything right?" Catherine asked setting the puppy down on the floor. "Of course I know. Now I gotta get out of these clothes that smell and feel like dog piss." Sara mumbled walking up the steps. Catherine giggled and watched Sara walk awkwardly up the stairs. "Well we kinda sort of have a family, a puppy is close to a baby right?" Catherine asked herself while watching the puppy attack Sara's shoes. "Hey! No don't chew on those!"

I felt like adding this cute little puppy to story, to lighten the mood up a little. Sara's revenge is coming up soon!


	13. Taking Life

Here's chapter 13.

Sara laid sprawled out on the floor watching the small golden fur ball lying on her chest. She and Annabell played all day and the small puppy was now finally starting to fall asleep. Sara smiled at the small puppy and gently pet her. Sara gently picked Annabell up and set her on the couch putting a blanket by her so she would stay warm. 'Time to go.' Sara thought to herself before getting up and putting her shoes on. She locked the door before she left and then looked back at the house to make sure she remembered to lock the windows. 'I sent that note four days ago, they should be there by the time I get there.' Sara thought to herself while walking towards the park.

She watched as the leaves slowly fell down from the trees and saw the park entrance coming up. 'This is it, no turning back.' She thought to herself before stepping into the park entrance. She walked to back part of the park where the river was and waited for a few minutes. She saw two figures approaching her and instantly knew it was Jet and Josh. She noticed they had brand new clothes and jewelry. "I see you spent the money well." Both teenagers grinned and Sara felt her anger rise.

"Why did you call us out here Sara? You know that we have weapons." Jet commented before pulling out a hand gun. Josh did the same thing and pointed it at her. "We know you Sara, you probably spent months working out and a whole bunch of other shit, but there's no chance in hell you can dodge a bullet." Sara shrugged her shoulders and pulled a hand gun out of the waistband of her jeans. "See I too have a gun, but I want a old fashioned fist fight. You win you never hear from me again and you keep whatever's left of the money and your life, If I win you loose your life, and the money. Does that sound fair?" She asked holding up the gun so if they tried anything she would be ready.

"What do you think Jet?" Josh asked not taking his eyes off Sara. "Alright deal. We'll go one on one so it's fair. Josh I'll go first, count to three." Josh nodded and Jet and Sara tossed their guns to the side. "Ready, 1,2, GO!" Jet threw himself at Sara trying to take her down but she was faster then he was and grabbed his arm yanking it behind his back and shoved her knee into his lower back causing him to go face first in the ground. Jet tried to get Sara off him but it was hopeless. All of a sudden Josh jumped in and threw Sara off him. Jet scrambled back on his feet and lunged at Sara.

Fist's went flying and every single one that came Sara's way were blocked. She punched Jet in the nose sending him to the ground holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding. Josh came up from behind and grabbed Sara locking her arms and legs in place. "Shoot her Jet!" Sara tried to move but failed and tried throwing herself backwards to get Josh to loosen his grip but couldn't move. Jet grabbed Sara's own gun and aimed at her. "See ya." Sara's mind froze as Jet pulled the trigger and then felt a sharp pain rip through her stomach.

Josh released his hold on Sara and both he and Jet watched as her body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Throw her in the river." Jet ordered while tossing Sara's gun into the raging waters. Josh nodded and grabbed Sara's body throwing her into the angry water without any guilt. Jet covered up the puddle of blood with dirt and leaves and then stood up brushing off his pant legs. "Now that she's outta the way we can spend the money and not worry." Josh nodded and they left the park leaving Sara to die.

Cliff Hanger! Sorry but I just had to be evil for one chapter.


	14. For Love and Family

The final chapter.

Catherine paced back and forth in the living almost wearing down the carpet. Annabell watched as Catherine moved and then put her head in her paws with a sad look on her face. "Where could she be? She's been since yesterday." Catherine almost yelled while holding herself. She then had an idea and looked down at Annabell with a grin on her face. "A dogs sense of smell is 400 times better than a humans, she could smell out Sara. She rushed upstairs and grabbed one of Sara's hoody's and put it up to Annabell's nose who sniffed it repeatedly. "Come on girl let's go find Sara." Catherine said putting a leash on Annabell and opening the front door.

Annabell furiously sniffed the ground and led the way to the park. "Sara what are you doing here?" Catherine asked aloud following Annabell who was running towards the farthest part of the park. Catherine watched as the small golden retriever ran towards the edge of the river. She stopped and continued to sniff the ground. Catherine knew that scent was gone and Sara must've fallen into the river. "Sara where are you?"

Sara clenched her teeth and pulled herself out of the ice cold river and could feel her wound rip open. The pain was familiar yet so new at the same time. When she was finally able to pull herself out she had passed out.

Catherine jogged down the side of the river with Annabell at her side looking and calling out for Sara. She jogged for about a mile occasionally taking a break and walking, and still no sign of Sara. "Sara, where did you go?" Annabell looked up at Catherine and sniffed the air. She barked and started dragging Catherine further down the river. After ten minutes Annabell finally stopped and Catherine was on her knees crying as crawled up to Sara who was pale and barely breathing. "Sara, Sara, Sara please wake up." Catherine cried while pulling Sara's head in her lap and gently stroking Sara's soft cheek. Annabell walked up to Sara and started licking her face.

Sara's hand moved and then she rolled over coughing out blood and water. "Sara! Hang on baby, we're gonna get you outta here." Catherine gently cried rubbing Sara's back as she coughed up the blood. "Catherine I'm so sorry, I should have..." Sara was cut off by Catherine's lips on hers and closed her eyes relishing the kiss. Catherine broke the kiss as soon as she herd Sara moan in pain. "Sara why are you all the way out here?" Sara looked up at her lover and sighed. "I had to fight Jet and Josh for my own reasons." Catherine watched as Sara spoke those words and saw a flash of hurt and anger in Sara's eyes. "Sara, you have to let this go, I know it's hard but you have to, one day I might loose you and I don't want to, not now not ever." Sara looked up at Catherine and knew she was right, she had to let it go.

"Your right, I have to forget them. But its hard, I want to let it go but I can't. I want to so bad Catherine, I just want to forget my parents but I can't they just stay, they won't go away and neither will Jet and Josh." Sara slowly inched closer and closer to the ground and then finally laid there with her head in Catherine's lap and Annabell resting at her side. "I don't want to loose you, Annabell, what we have together and what we've been through. I will try to let this go, but I can't be sure if I can." Sara whispered before falling into darkness again reliving the past with her parents.

A year later...

"Come on Sara we're gonna be late!" Catherine called up the stairs while putting on her black high heel shoes. She couldn't wait for Sara to come downstairs so they could leave and get something to eat. She wore a strapless, knee high dress that was black had little silver diamonds on it. She gently pet Annabell who was know bigger and well trained.

Sara looked herself over and made sure that she looked ok and the ring inside the velvet covered box. 'Glad we won the lottery.' She thought while running her fingers on the velvet covered box. She straitened her jacket and then walked downstairs.

She froze in place as she saw Catherine. "Wow, don't you look fabulous." Sara managed to get out. Catherine smiled and walked over to Sara walking in a circle around her, "Hmm, black dress pants, white shirt neatly tucked in and a black coat to go over it, really handsome." Catherine whispered into her lover's ear and gently kiss her ear lobe. "Now that your ready let's go." Sara smiled and walked Catherine over to the car door. "You think I look ok?" Sara asked opening the car door for Catherine. "No, you look handsome." She answered grinning. Sara smiled and closed the door. The drive their was comfortably silent and both lovers had their hands clasped the whole way until they arrived at the restaurant.

The restaurant was a Italian and quiet, and romantic. Sara was nervous and took a sip of her wine before getting up and kneeling next to Catherine and clasping their hands together. "Catherine, I just wanna tell you that you've made my life complete and happy, we've been through a lot together, and I want to start a family with you, I want you to be with me forever, so Catherine will you marry me?" Catherine's skipped a beat and she smiled brightly before hugging her now fiancé. "Yes, Sara I will." Sara smiled and gently kissed her lover with a fierce passion and didn't even notice that the whole restaurant was clapping and cheering.

Sara pulled the velvet box out of her pocket and took the ring out. Catherine stared at it in amazement and watched as her lover slid the gold and silver diamond ring onto her finger. Catherine was speechless, and helplessly in love with the young women in front of her.

Six months later...

Catherine watched as her wife and daughter played on the floor with Annabell enjoying themselves. Sara was still such a tomboy with a great body, Annabell was big and lovable, Catherine was happy and much in love, and their daughter Lindsey was like a miniature Catherine. Catherine knew that she finally had the family she always dreamed of, one with Sara Sidle.

Well that's the end, I want to thank all of you who stuck with this story, I have many more ideas for Cath and Sara fics so this is not the last, far from it. Again thank you all, send me the best review you can think of.


End file.
